My reversion of Tom and Jerry 's The Bodyguard
by EmpressLoveSiren23
Summary: Here's the reversion of an old Tom & Jerry's old episode "The Bodyguard" and I hope you guys out there know about what happens in this story because maybe it's gonna be the last fanfic I will ever make because no one seems to like my Fanfictions so what will it be for my gang, want me to stay on Fanfictions or just delete my stories and be all done with fanfics for good so enjoy.


**_Tom and Jerry_**

**_The Bodyguard My Image_**

_**Sorry to hold up gang, but to tell you all the truth I have a major case of writer's block and if all of you out there wants me to keep writing my fanfictions please review, subscribe or comment me please if not, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to delete all my stories and you all will never hear from me again so maybe this might be my last one enjoy and before I forget, LadyDaisys and Angelxoxo8 please forgive me and please look deep into your hearts,**_

For you to know about this show, this is the show of everyone's favorite show, Tom and Jerry now let us begin with The cartoon that opens up with Tom, as usual, is chasing Jerry. Jerry hides behind a potato mound in a garden when suddenly he hears Spike the bulldog call to him. "Hey little pal, over here," said Spike to Jerry and the reason was that Spike has been caught by a dog catcher because even though he is wearing a collar, he's still a stray dog and gets taken to the pound. Now as we found Spike who has been locked up in the back of his truck, and Jerry is the only one who can help him escape from the truck before it drives away to the dog pound. Despite their differences (as it was previously shown in Tom & Jerry 1942's episode Dog Trouble), Jerry shows Spike mercy and he helps free him by removing a piece of wood that latches onto the cage and keeping the door to it shut. Spike then falls out of the truck just as it was about to pull away, and thanks to Jerry he then vows to assist the little mouse whenever he needs help at any time and every time at the sound of Jerry's whistle then he ran off to enjoy his freedom.

Completely carefree, Jerry strolls down the sidewalk, and Tom jumps out from around the corner with a plate, a fork, and a knife, and a napkin around his neck. As Jerry screeches to a stop and reverses direction, Tom sneaks around the fence and holds out two pieces of bread just as the mouse passes by, such that Jerry is unable to stop in time. Just as Tom starts to cut the bread in half with Jerry in it, Jerry remembers something the bulldog said and without delay, he whistles and Spike makes the save by grabbing Tom by the neck. He checks on Jerry to make sure he is O.K. and then issues Tom an ultimatum: the cat had better leave Jerry alone or he will face the consequences; and to prove his point, he squashes Tom into an accordion before walking off, reminding his pal once again to "just whistle". Seeing an opportunity to provoke Tom, Jerry picks up a tiny board and challenges the cat to a fight, who flippantly flicks the board away and prepares to punch the mouse into oblivion. Jerry then whistles and before the punch lands, Spike zooms in and his own punch lands onto Tom's face, which leaves the cat dazed in front of a city mailbox behind him. Once again, Spike reminds Jerry of their pact: "Anytime, chum"

Tom then tries to smash Jerry with a lead pipe and the resulting chase takes the duo to Spike. Jerry perches on the dog and pushes on Spike's nose to reveal a sharp set of teeth, as if to say "Stay away from me". Before the canine can attack him, Tom wriggles out of the situation by kissing Jerry, dropping him in a stroller and rolling the mouse down the street, using the pipe as a flute. When he passes behind a set of garbage cans, Tom basks in his victory by laughing menacingly; in the same evil voice, he utters "In me power!" Unfortunately, the cat's attraction to the opposite sex gets the better of him when he soon spots a cute female cat and loudly wolf-whistles at her, momentarily forgetting that this will lead to Spike attacking him. The dog pops up behind him and use two garbage can lids as cymbals on Tom's head.

Later, Tom spots Jerry strolling along, still on top of the world and soon the cat notices a bubble gum machine nearby. He shakes, throttles, and nudges the machine to obtain two gumballs, then covers one of them in glue. So as to get Jerry to eat the other piece of gum, the cat sits down and draws attention to himself chewing his piece. The manner in which Tom methodically enjoys his gum makes Jerry hungry for a piece. Tom then offers Jerry the glue-covered gumball, and Jerry suspiciously smells it, but follows through and starts chewing the gum. Jerry then shakes Tom's hand as a thank you and Tom winks at the camera. Quickly, the mouse figures out that the gum has glued his mouth shut and that he is unable to whistle (this gumball has glued his mouth shut so that he cannot whistle anymore because his voice is muffled). Using a similar trick to Tom's earlier in the cartoon, Jerry points to his lips and rubs his stomach as if to say that he adored the gum, then leaves the scene with Tom in pursuit. Jerry quickly shakes his hand again and runs away with Tom behind him.

Jerry briefly stops the chase to attempt to whistle a second time, and when he is still unable to do so, shrugs and begins to run away again. When he sees an anvil up ahead, the mouse holds it up and Tom runs into it, causing the cat to resemble a table. Jerry tries to escape through a hole in a fence but gets stuck, and as he unsuccessfully tries to free himself, Tom then grabs a slim wooden board and motions to hit Jerry with it...until he sees Spike walk by and decides to wait. Jerry tries to gesture to Spike that he needs help and that he can't whistle, but Spike doesn't understand what Jerry is saying and will only respond to the whistle. With the danger of retaliation past, Tom whacks Jerry all the way towards Spike again. Jerry tries again to tell his friend what happened and begs Spike to help him ("Please help me" is clearly audible even though it is muffled). Spike laughs at this, calls it "baby talk", and goes inside a yard. Jerry then pounds on the door for help, but has to run away from the approaching cat. As Spike opens the door, Tom's head gets stuck in Spike's mouth, forcing the cat to again shrug and run away.

The mouse eventually crawls through another hole in a different fence and tries to whistle until he turns red in the face. Eventually, Jerry blows a bubble and it keeps enlarging as Jerry forces more air into it. Tom climbs over the fence to chase the mouse but soon sees the bubble growing to a gigantic size and cringes in terror as it explodes and bursts into flames. A long, shrill whistle is emitted by the released air and Jerry's cleared mouth, and Tom pleads with Jerry to stop whistling, but he keeps going. "Knowing" Spike will completely whale on him, he digs his own grave, but Spike doesn't appear. Tom then writes his will, which says "I Thomas leave all to charity". As Tom finishes writing, both cat and mouse lookup in puzzlement at the dog's disappearance and once more find him locked up in the back of the dog catcher's truck again. This time, a padlock keeps the door shut so that Spike will no longer be able to escape the same way again and can no longer help his friend. Still whistling, Jerry chases the truck down the road with Tom chasing him.


End file.
